


You're The Night

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Werewolf!Triple H
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H finds his wolf-mate. You.





	You're The Night

\- The attack is sudden  
\- Fast and painful  
\- You scream  
\- You beg for help  
\- Then suddenly there’s a wolf fighting away the dogs  
\- The owner runs  
\- Calls his dogs off you  
\- The Wolf whines  
\- Nudges you gently  
\- Seems worried  
\- “It’s okay...”  
\- You murmur  
\- It stares at you  
\- Then runs away  
\- You try to stand up  
\- Your leg gives out   
\- You fall back heavily  
\- A man emerges from the woods  
\- “You alright?”  
\- His voice is low  
\- Warm  
\- You know him the second he steps into the light  
\- Triple H  
\- “I... can’t stand up.”  
\- He smirks  
\- Scoops you up  
\- “Anyone waiting for you at home?”  
\- “No sir...”  
\- “Well, then you come home with me.”  
\- That’s the first night of the rest of your life  
\- He becomes your date  
\- Then your lover  
\- He eventually tells you he’s a werewolf  
\- You don’t care  
\- He’s handsome  
\- He’s kind  
\- He’s everything you want  
\- You marry him  
\- Become his life-mate


End file.
